Inuyasha and Kagome: Lives changs forever
by Inuyasha8317
Summary: So this is just another Inuyasha and Kagome story, and its my first so please reveiw...
1. Finding out the truth

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, nor will I ever!

_**Chapter 1: Finding out the truth….**_

Inuyasha was even getting tired from walking all day, they'd left when the sun rose, but tomorrow, was the night of the new moon. He knew he'd have to say he needed to stop for the night, to save his strength for tomorrow.

Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kagome, who he was carrying on his back because her feet hurt, "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm, we need to stop and make cam somewhere, tomorrow is the-"

She cut him off "The night of the new moon, I know, I've been traveling with you long enough to now haven't I?" Her arms tightened a bit around him and then she relaxed again.

"Yeah." Inuyasha blushed, remembering the last time they'd been so in-sync, it was maybe a week ago and Miroku and Sango had went to gather food, Kaede and Shippo were out in the fields, and Kirara tagged along with them, Which left Inuyasha and Kagome all alone. He thought about how close they had been, and how good he felt afterward, that was the first time he'd admitted his love for her and showed it all at the same time, but he let his demon side take control and he let himself slip. He'd been deeply worried since then, but hadn't told her what he feared was happening, but there were no denying, he knew, her sent had been changing, as well as her thirst and appetite, she hadn't noticed, but he sure had, and he was going to tell her tonight. This night was special; it will be a month ago tomorrow when he took her aside and admitted his love, this night now held meaning, and a special place in his heart.

They had found a small clearing surrounded by very thick trees and shrubs, Inuyasha went to gather firewood while the others stayed behind and worked on filling up water bottles before he and Kagome went to gather fish with Shippo, Inuyasha always got sent to get firewood, mainly because he had the Tetsuaiga and could cut up a fallen limb with ease, he didn't dare to cut down a tree though, because then he's get one of those sit commands that he absolutely loved. Inuyasha had just finished gathering the wood; he tied it and put it on one shoulder, holding it with one arm. Inuyasha stood up and Looked around, 'Okay' he thought 'the sun will set in about an hour, which is plenty of time to catch some food and light a fire, I figure about an hour after that everyone else should be asleep, then we can go to the river and I'll tell her.' Inuyasha smiled to himself 'perfect.' He thought as he had just walked into camp, he sat down and began arranging wood into something that Kirara could light.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was walking toward him "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just thinking, hey, after the others are asleep, we got to talk."

"Okay, are you coming with me and Shippo to catch fish?"

"Yep" he stood up from arranging the wood for a fire and looked at Kirara "Want to give me a hand?"

Kirara transformed and lit the fire with ease she changed back to normal and climbed into Sango's lap who was already getting near the fire,

Later that night

Everyone was asleep except for Inuyasha and Kagome. Taking this into notion Kagome stood and headed for the edge of the clearing.

Inuyasha smiled to himself and quickly caught up with Kagome, hugging her from behind "I've missed you" He smiled and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Whoa." Kagome stopped and turned hugging him back. "What did you want to talk about?"

"There's a few things, I don't know which we should talk about first."

"Well give e the topics and I'll pick." Kagome held Inuyasha's hand and started to walk toward the hot spring.

"Umm," Inuyasha blushed "Mating, Babies, Marriage, and umm, something I know about you that you don't know yet."

Kagome thought hard, "Uhh, how about we talk about this mating first, marriage second, babies and what you know third as one thing?"

"Okay,"

"So how does mating work?"

"Do you want to complete the process?"

"Complete?"

"Yes, there's something we didn't do a month ago because I didn't want to hurt you, but we have to now."

"Hurt?"

"Only for a minute, don't worry."

"Okay, we can"

"But not yet, we have to talk about everything else first."

"Okay."

"I believe its time now" Inuyasha and Kagome had sat down on a rock and he looked into her eyes "Let's get married."

"Does this go along with mating?"

"Yes and no, when we mate, we will be married in a demon sense and you will turn instantly demon, but you will be an half demon, and when were married with a wedding we will be married on our human sides."

"Okay, I want to spend the rest of my lfe with you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now what is this we need to talk about that you know?"

"I think your pregnant, that's why we need to change you fast, and get married, and, and, Kagome I'm scared, so we really have to hurry."

"What's the rush?"

"You'll have the baby in 6 months, tops."

"why 6 months?"

"Because you'll be having a half demon, but don't worry, its normal for demons."

"So, what should we do?"

"We should go back to your time, see what gender we are having and then we can pick names, I know for sure it's more than one."

"When should we go back?"

"In two days, we'll be back at the village by tomorrow night, and then we can rest and go back after breakfast."

"Okay, and when should we tell the others?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay, now Inuyasha?"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"Make me a half demon."

"Now?" His eyes got wider and he wasn't sure how this would go.

"Yes. Now. I want to wake up tomorrow morning by your side and as the sun comes up we will both take on our half demon form."

"Anything for you, umm, hold very still. Also, if you feel to do something, do it, right then." Inuyasha lowered his head to Kagome's shoulder and started giving her small open-mouthed kisses, he then opened his mouth wider and bit her.

Kagome gasped and held on to his hair as he bit hard enough to break skin, Inuyasha continued to bite until he tasted her blood change, he knew what was coming so he moved his hair a bit to the side.

Kagome bit into Inuyasha's shoulder tasting his sweet blood.

Inuyasha and Kagome held onto each other until they're biting slowly transformed into kissing, Kagome stopped first and held Inuyasha till he was done.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, his face still buried in her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should get back now?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Inuyasha knelt down and Kagome climbed on his back, she was asleep before they were back at camp, Inuyasha laid her down and went to sleep next to her, this was going to be a VERY long 6 months.

Remember, it's a fan fiction SIN to read and not review!


	2. Rabbit, Berries, and the Sleeping Bag

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, nor will I ever!

_**Chapter 2: Rabbit, Berries, and the sleeping bag…**_

Inuyasha was the first to wake up, normally he would wake Sango or Kagome if he wanted food but he decided that maybe it'd be a good idea for him to change a little bit, after all, in six months, he would be the protector of two more lives.

Inuyasha pondered this thought as he went to gather food; he thought to himself and then smiled as he realized what he was doing. He was getting some of everybody's favorite. A special kind of fish for Kirara. Rabbit for Shippo, he was going to try and cook it. Trout for Miroku, of all things that was his favorite. Some weird looking fruit for Sango. And for his Kagome, sweet berries, the kind that made her smile whenever she ate them, he didn't 'know what they were called, but he knew they were her favorite. Inuyasha smiled to himself as he was walking back to camp, nobody was awake yet so he went to work. He prepared the food and laid it out on one of Kagome's picnic blankets. Everyone was starting to stir so he lay back down in the sleeping bag with Kagome and Shippo, pretending to sleep.

"Oh wow! This is great!" Inuyasha heard the little fox demon's cries of joy as he jumped toward Inuyasha, landing on his belly "Did you get all this yummy food Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes to look at Shippo's happy face "Uhh, yeah, me and Kagome have some news so I figured I'd start the day off nice."

Shippo hugged Inuyasha's neck and Inuyasha hugged him back as he smiled to himself and thought _'maybe I should practice on Shippo, he's kid enough…'_

After their little moment Inuyasha looked at Shippo again, "Hey Shippo, maybe you should wake Miroku."

"Okay!" he jumped over to Miroku to wake him up while Kirara worked on Sango.

Kagome slowly started to wake, Inuyasha studied her as she slowly opened her eyes to look lovingly at him, "Inuyasha, your such a good guy,"

Inuyasha smiled and pecked Kagome on the cheek, making sure no one saw, "I almost forgot, I have something for you too."

"What is it?" Kagome pulled him closer wrapping the sleeping bag back around them.

Inuyasha laughed, "You'll mash your present, silly" He reached into his under robe, because his kimono was wrapped around her, and pulled out a small white cloth.

"What is it?"

"Your berries, I found them growing in the trees, I recognized the scent room before and wanted to do something nice."

"Awe, you sure went to a lot of trouble."

"It was worth it" Inuyasha put one of Kagome's berries in his mouth and transferred it to hers.

Kagome chewed on it and swallowed, "You're so sweet, maybe we should get back with the others though..."

"Yeah"

Inuyasha and Kagome went to sit by the fire with the others, Inuyasha looked at all of them, "We have something to tell you..."

Okay, that was a short chapter, but I promise the next will be longer, and remember, it's a fan fiction SIN to read and not review!


	3. A shocking discovery

_I do not own any of the characters, nor will I ever._

_**Chapter 3: A shocking discovery…**_

They had been walking all day and were almost back to the village when Shippo jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder "How do you know so early on?"

"I'm a demon Shippo, and it's my kid, you should have smelled it before too, it's faint, but try."

"Okay…" Shippo moved to Kagome who was again riding on Inuyasha's back and started sniffing "Smells like a demon, faintly, but still a demon…like your and Kagome's scent mixed together, but it's still odd." Shippo hopped to Inuyasha's shoulder again "Why does she have ears? Like yours?"

"I turned her into a half demon last night, were mated for life now , meaning were married in a demon sense."

"Really, and she wanted you to?"

"Yes, and now we have to go to Kaede's village and tell her, mainly so we can rest up, get her advice, and prepare to go through the well..."

"Kagome is going home?"

"For a while, I'll be passing thru the well once every half cycle and see how everyone is doing."

"Don't forget Inuyasha…"

"I won't, hey, when we get back I need to talk to you before the sun goes down, okay?"

"Okay…"

They got back to the village and Inuyasha pulled Shippo outside and went up on the hill behind Kaede's hut.

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha "What's up?"

Inuyasha looked at Shippo with seriousness "I need your help kid, you got to get Miroku and Sango in on it too, me and Kagome are going to come back here after the baby is born, the jewel is almost complete and we know what we'll use it for, to keep the village safe…"

"I don't get it. What do you need my help with?"

"I can't be here during the pregnancy, at least not much, so I need you to help me build a hut, at the edge of the village, I've talked to Kaede and she'll allow it, near Kaede, thirty feet from where we are right now."

"Umm, I have a question?"

Inuyasha looked at him with questioning eyes.

"How many rooms and can I live in it too?"

"Yes Shippo, you can live in it, and I don't care how many rooms, so long as I and Kagome have a room to ourselves and our kids have a room, if you want to make a boys room and a girls room you can, but it's up to you."

"Thank you Inuyasha!" Shippo tackled Inuyasha and hugged him hard. "Just one more thing…"

"Yes, what is it Shippo?"

"Could you, maybe, cut down some trees for me?'

"Yes Shippo, I will."

Shippo's eyes filled with happiness.

"Maybe we should get back to the others, announce the pregnancy to Kaede? Besides, it's getting dark…"

"Okay, let's go."

_**The next morning**_

Inuyasha watched as the sun came up, Kagome lay on his chest and he was exhausted, but he couldn't have gone to sleep, Kagome did because it was her first night, but for him, he knew of the danger. He watched as Kagome's dog ears slowly reappeared and her nails slowly turned into claws.

Inuyasha's transformation had taken place so he cracked his knuckles, maybe a little too loud because everyone but Kagome awoke. Inuyasha knew she wouldn't wake for a while so he took Shippo and Sango into the woods to chop down enough trees to do them until he could return, when they returned to the hut, food was ready.

Kagome looked at Sango "Hey Sango, what's all that wood outside?"

Inuyasha shot everyone but Kagome a look that said 'say anything and die'.

Sango laughed a bit "Some trainee demon slayers are moving into the village and Inuyasha helped me cut down the wood to build their house."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense" Kagome looked at Inuyasha "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep lets go tell your family…"

_**Later that night**_

Mrs._ Higurashi looked at them in shock, they'd all sat down at the table and were eating and Inuyasha could smell the shock on her "Kagome, are you really pregnant?"_

_"Yes mom, I'm sorry, we came as soon as I found out, but we can't go to the doctor yet."_

_"I have two questions Kagome…"_

_"What?"_

_"First, what do you mean you came as soon as you found out and second, why can't we go to the doctor yet?"_

_"Inuyasha knew two days before I did and Just told me two days ago, it took us a couple days to get back to the well, and we can't go to the doctor yet because I'm only about a week…"_

_"Then how did he know all this and before you?"_

_"He's a demon, he picked up on a demonic aura ad my scent changed a little, and I also have something to show you."_

_"What is it?"_

_Inuyasha spoke or the first time while Sota and Gramps were still in shock "I turned her into a half demon two nights ago, it was for the good of our children, now they will be half of me and half of her, meaning they will be a half demons as well, it's for her good and theirs…"_

_"Wait a second" Mrs. Higurashi said "___Children, their?"__

_"Yes, that is correct."_

_"You're having more than one?"_

_"Yes mom and I am very tired, "_

_"Then you can go to bed and we'll finish talking in the morning, Inuyasha, could Grampa have a word with you before you join her?"_

_"Umm, sure, Kagome, I'll be up in a minute."_

_Kagome got up and touched his ears for a second, making him shiver, she'd done that the night they were together too… "Okay Inuyasha…" Kagome headed up stairs._

_Grampa leaned over him and looked at him seriously, Inuyasha gulped and braced himself._

_Please review!_


	4. A special suprise

_**No, again, I do not own any of these characters.**_

_**Chapter 4: A special surprise…**_

Kagome woke up and looked at Inuyasha, it'd been about a month since they'd been here, she hadn't taken him out, but today was the day, after all, in a week they would be married, he was so tired, always was the night after the new moon, she felt bad for him; he shifted in his sleep and then sat up fast. Inuyasha looked at her and hugged her tight.

Kagome hugged him back and stood up to get some of her bath stuff, "Come on Inuyasha, I'll run you a bath in Sota's bathroom, we have to get going…"

"Where are we going?"

"Out. I was going to meet up with some of my friends and I want you to come. "

Inuyasha blinked several times and then followed her to the bathroom.

They had both gotten done with their showers and were in Kagome's room getting t dressed, Inuyasha was getting dressed when he found a few adamant shards in his pocket from when he had done his adamant barrage. That's right! He had done it because Sota had said they were diamonds and he could buy a lot of stuff with just one, Inuyasha smiled to himself, she had no idea, and he didn't really either.

They were at the mall and he was sitting beside a fountain watching Kagome and her friends go between stores, he'd pawned off three of the adamant shards and was saving one for something later. She had just walked out of a jewelry store, he did just as Sota said and walked into the store.

The store clerk looked at him and said "Can I help you sir?"

"Uhh, yeah, can you tell me what the girl that was just in here was looking at? The one wearing that red outfit like mine only shorter, with black hair and she smells real nice…" Inuyasha trailed off, thinking of Kagome.

"Um, yes, she was looking at this necklace."

"Can I buy it? And I have another question…"

"Yes, what is that?" the clerk asked as she wrapped the necklace and Inuyasha paid her.

Inuyasha handed the clerk the diamond "Can you make this into a ring? Like for a wedding? I'm marrying her in a few days and I really want her to have a ring mad out of this."

"We can have it done in about an hour if that's okay with you…"

"Yeah, umm, they want to do something else, so can I come back later? When they're not looking? And like, pay you now so it doesn't take so long?'

"Sure," the clerk took the diamond and began to work after Inuyasha paid her.

Inuyasha stuffed the little brown bag in his kimono as Kagome approached him with her friends "Hey Inuyasha, what is that?"

"I'll tell you later, it's a surprise." Inuyasha winked as the other girls giggled.

After they all got food Kagome and her friends went to the bathroom, luckily across from the jewelry store, Inuyasha ran over and got the ring, paid the rest, and left.

_**Back at the house**_

Kagome changed and crawled in the bed with Inuyasha, cuddling up with him "So, what's the surprise that was oh so secret?"

"Actually there are two of them…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I couldn't decide."

"I see,"

Inuyasha reached into his kimono and pulled out the ring to show it to her, it was white gold and had three pieces of diamond one big in the middle and one small on each side, there were little diamonds all around and the word 'Kagome' was engraved on the inside."

Kagome gasped "Is this for our wedding?"

"Yes, and don't thank me, thank Tetsuaiga, that's where I got the adamant, and the metal, I got it from one of those stores, they're the ones who put it together, I just paid for it."

"Inuyasha, it's so great!" Kagome wrapped her arms around him and he giggled.

"Not just yet Kagome" He put the ring back in his kimono and pulled out a brown bag, he opened it "Close your eyes."

Kagome closed her eyes.

Inuyasha put the necklace on Kagome, it was a silver chain that had two silver hearts interlocking, one was studded with diamonds and the other was smaller and was linked behind the other. "Okay, open, it reminds me of us, I don't know why, but it does."

Kagome smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him, Inuyasha smiled under her mouth and kissed her back, sliding to where they were laying down.

They ended the kiss, both of them breathless, and Inuyasha smiled at her "We should sleep, tomorrow we find out the genders, and how many"

"Yeah," Kagome snuggled into his chest "Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Goodnight Kagome..."

I know you're tired of this but…PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Author notes :

Thanks so much for the reviews, I know, I know, I'm going to have to slow down a bit, ha-ha, but this is still far from over, I already have another story in the works ha-ha, thanks so much, an Keep reading!

And yeah, I know it's fast ha-ha, but most of this story has already been written, now I'm getting t the art that I have nothing written it shall be a LONG night tonight lol.


	6. Nobody was ready for this

_**Chapter 5: Nobody was ready for this…**_

Inuyasha woke up to the sun shining through Kagome's window, their wedding had been four days ago, now it was Thursday, time to go to the doctor and find out how many children they would have, Mrs. Higurashi didn't want to know the genders, just how many, but Inuyasha and Kagome had to know, in order to pick names.

Kagome started to stir, so Inuyasha tightened his grip, "Sleep well Kagome?"

"Mmmhmm" she lulled as she reached her hand up to touch his ears.

Inuyasha smiled at this and he held her hand, kissing her wrist "Ready for today?"

"Yeah I'm ready, maybe I should start getting dressed…"

"Maybe you should" Inuyasha smirked a he played with the golden ring she'd given him on their wedding day.

When they got to the doctor Inuyasha had to help her up the stairs, 'she's way too big for three months' he thought to himself.

A nurse poked her head thru the door "Inuyasha? Kagome?"

"C'mon Inuyasha," Kagome grabbed his hand and they walked into the exam room.

When they got back to the house Inuyasha carried Kagome up to the bed room and put her in bed, he then went downstairs to deliver news "Ma! Grampa! Sota! Were back!"

Mrs. Higurashi walked into the room followed by Sota and Grampa.

Sota looked up at Inuyasha "what'd they tell you? Why is she so big?"

"Well, she will be having umm, what does quads mean?"

Sota fell over laughing as well as Mrs. Higurashi, Grampa looked up at Inuyasha "It means you're having 4 babies! You and Kagome will have lots of fun!"

Inuyasha ran up to Kagome's room and took all but his pants off and lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her "My baby, I'm so sorry!"

_**Two months later**_

Inuyasha took off his clothes, grateful because Mrs. Higurashi had bought him boxers because it was so hot, and waited in bed for Kagome, she was getting up there and he was really scared for her and the babies.

Kagome was wearing shorts and his robe of the fire rat, she always felt better when she wore it he didn't know why, didn't really care, because it made him feel better too. She climbed into bed and kissed his cheek, she lay on her side and he rubbed her stomach and kissed her back "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough."

"That's good, I've been thinking about baby names…"

"And?"

"I want to hear what you think…I have a couple names…"

"Well I have a boy's name and two girls…"

"I have a girl's name…"

"Okay…" Kagome's eyes started to shine "Let's hear em…"

Inuyasha took a nervous gulp. "I was thinking like, one of the girls could be Midari…What were your three names?"

"Well one of the boys could be named Octavian, and two of the girls could be Amari and Adrien…"

Inuyasha smiled at her "I believe we have the names" He kissed her gently and rubbed her back, Inuyasha felt so bad for her, she must be in so much pain. They both drifted off to sleep holding hands.

_Inuyasha suddenly smelled a weird smell and sat up fast "Kagome is that what I think it is?"_

"_Yes," She moaned painfully and grabbed his hand "Get ma, get her, now!"_

_They went to the hospital and Inuyasha had to basically carry Kagome inside, he held her hand the whole time, which she almost broke, first came out Aidynn, 45 minutes after they were at the hospital, then came along Midari, she came20 minutes after Aidynn._

_That's when things got complicated, they had hoped for a natural birth with no medicines or anything, that was the compromise to having them in Kagome's time, but Inuyasha couldn't take her pain anymore, she was crying, she never cried, and the third baby wasn't even halfway out yet, he looked down at his suffering mate ad realized, this has to change._

"_Kagome?"_

"_Yes Inuyasha?" her voice broke with a horrible scream/moan, he now knew what had to be done._

"_I'm going to get you some medicine, I know, we were going to have a natural birth, but you can't suffer like this."_

_Kagome nodded, too much in pain to speak._

_Inuyasha looked around the room and got Mrs. Higurashi "Get her something, anything, just, she's in so much pain! Make them give her something for it! She can't take this and neither can I!"_

_Mrs. Higurashi looked at him sadly "Inuyasha, we can't do anything; she can't b given medicine this late, I'm so sorry, just try to ease her pain…"_

_Inuyasha nodded and walked back to Kagome with tears in his eyes "Kagome…" He squeezed her hand "Why did I make you do it like this, I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha began to cry and kissed her hand when he heard a voice._

'_Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha! Wake up!"_

Inuyasha shot up fast, sweating bullets and looked at Kagome, taking her in a hug "Oh my Gods, I've changed my mind! Get that C section thing! I don't want you to suffer like that!"

Kagome hugged him back "Well, it's good that you decided that now, because you need to get me to a hospital…" Kagome grabbed his hair and pulled him to her face "NOW!"

Inuyasha was scared of her and didn't want to get slapped so he picked her up and bolted out the window, by the time he was at the hospital she was passed out so he fan into the lobby and started yelling "Someone help her! Now! She's having 5 babies and she's out cold!" Nobody was responding so he ran over to a woman at a desk and glared at her "DO SOMETHING WENCH!"

The woman took in what was happening and went to get a doctor, they put Kagome on a bed and gave Inuyasha a hairnet thing, he was lucky he had remembered their hats or he'd be getting even more stares.

He was made to sit in the waiting room while they did the surgery and when a nurse came out to get him, his heart skipped a beat.

Inuyasha was bent over with his head in his hands and looked up at the nurse, hoping to God she wouldn't say anything about the dog ears. She smiled down at him "Sir, you have one boy and three little girls, and if you will, were going to take you to see your children and your wife, then tomorrow we need to ask you some questions."

Inuyasha smiled and stood up, "Okay"

He was lead into the room that held Kagome and his four beautiful babies; Inuyasha smiled and sat down in a chair, eventually dozing off…

Inuyasha woke up the next morning when Kagome was starting to stir, he went over to her as she lifted her sleepy eyes and he held her hand "Hey," She said hoarsely.

"Hi Kagome, we have all of our babies and they say we should get to leave in about a week…"

"That's good" Kagome smiled at this as she squeezed his hand "I don't think anybody was ready for this…"

_**One week later**_

They had been in the hospital for a week and Inuyasha was ready to leave, he'd recently checked his time and the house was done, it had been stocked with baby supplies and a mattress had been laid on the floor for them to sleep on. There was a boys and a girl's room. In the boys room were one crib and a bed for Shippo, Inuyasha had hand carved the cribs by himself, the girls rooms had here cribs and each room was filled with blankets and cushions, there was some toys and some baby play thing, he'd sent the names of the babies thru the well and they were carved into the cribs. Inuyasha couldn't wait to get home.

The doctor gave them four slings and sent them on their way, Inuyasha carried two babies in each arm and had one sling on his shoulder, Kagome carried one of the babies and they started back to Kagome's house.

When they got back to the house Sota practically ran outside "Kagome! We have the cribs in your room since you can't crossover for about two weeks."

"Thanks Sota."

Mrs. Higurashi came running, followed by Gramps "Let us hold them!"

Inuyasha held out Midari to Mrs. Higurashi. Midari was the oldest. she had white hair and dog ears like Inuyasha, her eyes were blue with a thick gold lining and she too looked like Kagome.

He then held out Octavian to Gramps. Octavian was 45 minutes younger than Midari, because of the complications, and was the spitting image of Inuyasha, with his white hair and dog ears, already starting to get his fangs; his eyes were gold but still had a hint of blue, not to mention how much in the face he looked like Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, they were now sitting on the couch and Kagome was holding Amari, their youngest little girl, she was exactly like Kagome in every way, from her blue eyes to her black hair and ears, even her face was a spitting image, the only difference, was the little sliver of gold that outlined her eyes. She was younger than Adrien by 10 minutes.

He then looked down at the sleeping Adrien that he held in his arms, her face was so sweet and she was an exact mixture between him and Kagome, her snow white hair and her pretty black ears, along with that she has his nose, and she has her mother's eye shape, but they were gold with little hints of blue throughout. She was 10 minutes younger than Octavian and she was so sweet, all of his kids were…

Inuyasha hung onto that thought as he carried his children up the stairs, they were fed and tucked in tight when he lay down and cuddled to Kagome "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm relieved."

"How so?"

"Because, I can move now, your back to flat and your belly is gone!"

"I'm aware of that Inuyasha, now stop with the fat jokes"

Inuyasha smiled, holding her closer, aware of her pain so he avoided that spot in her stomach. His family was complete, for now, they would be young for a long time considering they were both now half demons, so he knew he would want little pups around for a long time….

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 6: A new life**_

_**Don't forget to KEEP REVIEWING, THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND ADVICE!**_


	7. A new life

I do not own any of this.

_**Chapter 6: A new life…**_

"Inuyasha, can you change Octavian, and calm Midari?"

"Sure," Inuyasha went to tend to his babies, while Kagome sat rocking Adrien to sleep. Amari was asleep in one of the cribs that would stay at the Higurashi house, Inuyasha was worried about her, she always slept, ate little, and was the runt, and the doctor said it was normal for the last one out, but he wasn't sure, he was going to talk to Kaede when they got back.

Inuyasha got to Midari first, because this would go the fastest. Inuyasha picked up his oldest child, held her close to his chest and let out a low, rumbling growl that immediately silenced her and put her back to sleep. Inuyasha laid Midari back down in her crib. Kagome envied this talent, but only a male could do it, and even with that, only a male with demon blood could do it.

Inuyasha then went to change Octavian; he was getting kind of good at this.

Kagome put Adrien in her crib and Inuyasha went to sit on the bed with his legs stretched out. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha "Inuyasha, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem…out of it."

"I'm okay."

"Well, some of my friends wanted to come over and see the kids today, I figured since they're almost three weeks old, and were going back soon…"

"Yeah, I don't care, but you should ask your mother."

"Yay!" Kagome jumped, hugging Inuyasha's neck.

Inuyasha hugged her back and smiled, this life was good; he didn't want to give it up. Kagome sifted and they were both laying down, her on his chest, hugging him tight and him under her, holding her. The both fell asleep.

Mrs. Higurashi walked upstairs and knocked on Kagome's door, "Kagome, there are some girls from school here to see you and the kids!"

Inuyasha heard this and woke up, slowly moving so he wouldn't wake up Kagome and putting both of their hats on, he puts the kids bracelets on, they looked like I.D. bracelets, but Kaede had enchanted them so they wouldn't show the kids ears. He walked downstairs to meet the girls "Umm, Kagome is sleeping, but you can still come see the kids."

They all giggled and followed Inuyasha upstairs. Inuyasha opened the bedroom door and walked them over to the kids.

Yuka gasped "She had all four of these kids by herself? At the same time?"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded, he picked up Midari and handed her to Yuka "This is Midari, she came first."

He gave Midari to Eri "This is Octavian, he was second."

Inuyasha picked up Octavian and handed him to Ayumi "This is Adrien, she came third."

He then picked up Amari "And that's Amari, she was the last one out."

Kagome sat up and blinked sleepily "Hey Inuyasha, who's here? And how long have I been asleep?"

"Your friends from school and you've slept all afternoon."

"Oh, okay"

Yuka looked at the clock "Well, it's getting late, so we should really get going…"

Kagome stood up "I'll walk you guys out."

The girls got up and walked out of the room, when they got downstairs Yuka turned to Kagome "He's really sweet Kagome, no wonder you want to move to his home"

Kagome blushed "Yeah, were leaving tomorrow."

"Well don't forget to come visit"

"We won't."

The girls turned and left while Kagome went upstairs to Inuyasha already packing.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing for you, you're always so slow, and we don't need much, just baby stuff."

"That's true."

Inuyasha grinned and kept packing.

Kagome crossed the room and hugged Inuyasha "I can't wait to get back"

"Me either," Inuyasha turned, hugging her close; they both collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

_**The next morning**_

They were packed and ready to jump down the well, Inuyasha had a front carrier that held Midari and a back carrier that held Octavian and he held Amari in one arm. Kagome had Amari in a carrier on her front and had three bags full of baby stuff; in the bags were two more carriers for when they needed them.

When they got to the other side Kagome held on to Inuyasha's waist and he jumped up the well, they were luck he was strong or it wouldn't be possible.

They got back to Kaede's hut and went in, Inuyasha looked around, there was Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, him, and Kagome, he looked at Sango and handed her Adrien "This is Adrien" He handed Octavian to Miroku "This is Octavian" he handed Midari to shippo "This is Midari."

Inuyasha went over to Kaede, holding Amari in his arms "This is Amari, can you please look at her? I think she's ill…"

Kaede nodded as she took Amari, Inuyasha took off all the cariers and looked at Kagome "Put your stuff down and come with me."

Kagome obeyed and followed him to a hut that was right beside Kaede's and led her inside "It's ours, I figured since we now have kids and we are married we should at least have this, I know it's not much, but it's something, and I promise you when we defeat Naraku and we complete the Jewel I'll tear this down an build you a palace."

Kagome smiled and hugged his neck, "It's perfect, it's all we'll ever need! I love it!"

Inuyasha smiled and held her with one arm; Kagome pulled away, eyes sparkling "So this is really all ours?"

"Yes my silly Kagome, it's all ours."


	8. Options

I do not own any of these characters.

_**Chapter 7: Early symptoms…**_

Inuyasha and Kagome were just adjusting to their lives, it' been six months since they had came to the feudal era and Kaede's healing techniques had been working wonders on Amari, Inuyasha had been sensing a way too familiar demonic aura so he and Miroku were going to go into the surrounding woods and check it out.

Kagome was sitting in the main room of the hut giving Amari her medicine, Inuyasha was standing up, holding Midari and Adrien, he'd held all the kids today but Amari, and he was about to hold her, he wanted to old all of his kids before he left. Sango had just gotten there and Shippo had Octavian, Kagome could tell who would be best friends with who when the kids got older.

Inuyasha stepped over, handing Adrien and Midari to Kagome while taking Amari, he hated to leave them, but he had to, there was no getting around it, he couldn't let any demon, big or small, strong or weak, male or female, know he had children, because then they would be hunted.

Inuyasha gave Amari to Sango and knelt by Kagome "We have to go now, I'm sorry, we'll be home really soon," Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the forehead and did the same to all of his kids then turned to look at Sango "Take care of them, you too Shippo." They both nodded as Inuyasha and Miroku ran outside.

Sango looked at Kagome "so have you decided yet?"

"On what?"

"Well we know Octavian will follow in Inuyasha's footsteps, as in being a powerful half demon We know Amari will follow after you, because you can feel her spiritual power already, we know poor Midari will most likely be Shippo's best friend and apprentice, what about Adrien?"

Kagome thought on that, every word was true "Well, I plan on letting you teach Adrien the art of demon slaying, if you will, me and Inuyasha have talked about it, and we've decided that it's going to take longer than we thought to defeat Naraku. So if we were to double out forces…"

"So if I teach Adrien, you teach Amari, Inuyasha teaches Octavian, and Shippo teaches Midari…What will Miroku be doing?"

"We'll let him teach them a little bit, but we plan on them all knowing how to do more than just one talent, like, Inuyasha wants to have all of them a sword made, that way is they ever get in real bad trouble, their demon blood stays sealed."

"That's true. But what could Miroku teach them?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll work on that when the time comes, I don't want to take their childhood away, but I want them to learn to fight. Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does Kagome! Like, we could put them on my same practice schedule that I was on; I could make Adrien a weapon like mine, if that's okay with you…"

"Yes, she needs to learn, Inuyasha and I have talked about their armor, he says we could have them something like yours, but make it out of hair of the fire rat." Kagome smiled to herself.

Sango smiled "Looks like we have it all planed out…"

"Yeah, but one question remains."

"What is that?"

"When should their training start?"

"Mine started the day after my 4th birthday, if we did then we would have just enough time to get their weapons and clothes made, then we can make new clothes, and make their weapons bigger with time."

"I like your idea; maybe we should get started soon," Giggled Kagome.

"Maybe, but let's wait till the guys get back."

"Deal," Kagome and Sango giggled to each other.

Inuyasha came inside "Just a low grade demon, nothing big, so, how did you entertain yourselves for the past hour?"

Kagome looked up at him "We were talking about the kids; I think I know what we should do."

"Okay, Sango, can you give us a bit?"

Sango stood up "Sure" she walked out and went to find Miroku with Shippo following her.

Inuyasha helped Kagome put the kids to sleep then he sat down and poked at the fire with a stick until Kagome came back from tucking the kids in. He knew what this talk was about.

Kagome walked in the room and hugged him "You want to go to our room and talk? We have a fire in there, and plus we don't have to worry about the monk eavesdropping."

Inuyasha smiled and picked her up "Let's go"

They got in the bedroom and Inuyasha sat her down on the futon and sat down beside her and crossed his legs. "So what did we need to talk about?"

"I think I know what we should do…but we need to get started soon."

"I sent Myoga to get Totosai, because I need to know how we could go about giving the kids swords…"

"And I need to talk to Kaede about Amari, I can sense her power already, but she's a half demon, so shouldn't she have been purified by her priestess powers by now?"

"Well, she is a baby, so it could be that her heart has not yet corrupted, or it could be that since she was born like that her half demon side makes her priestess side stronger…" Inuyasha trailed off.

Kagome sighed and laid down, putting her head on his knee, "I don't know, it's all so confusing, but Sango offered to help too. I told her I'd talk to you."

"Well what all do you think, what options do we have?" Inuyasha began stroking her hair softly.

"We have a different option for all of our kids."

"Well let's start with Midari"

"She would most likely take after Shippo"

"I can deal with that."

"Octavian will take after you, Adrien will learn skills from Sango, and Amari will work with me, but ALL of them will learn how to master they're demon abilities and they're spiritual powers." Kagome looked up, hoping he'd like her ideas.

"What about Midari? Fox magic might not be enough, I mean, its helpful, but I need to be ensured..."

"I was hoping you'd decide, me and Sango couldn't figure it out either…"

Inuyasha thought for a long moment "Maybe we could work with her on attacking; she does have a feisty attitude, so it might just work."

"It should work, now what about the swords?"

"I'm thinking, Midari should have a sword of protection, Octavian should have a sword of attack, and Adrien a sword of speed."

"Then that leaves Amari."

"I don't know, if she has the power of a priestess then how on earth would she have a sword set to attack?"

"Inuyasha, you won't like this, but maybe you should have her sword made like the Tensuaiga, a sword of healing, then she would be able to wield it."

"Yeah, I sure hope Totosai is up to this."

"Me too…" Kagome trailed of before holding her face "**ACHOO!"**

Inuyasha's hand went straight to her forehead. "Looks like you have a fever; maybe it's time to visit your mother, she can heal you faster than me, and I'm sure she wants to see the kids."

Kagome smiled at him "It has been over six months, I feel bad for not going back before now, so maybe we should, it'll take Totosai at least two weeks to get here."

"Yeah, we'll leave as soon as I get the kids all strapped up, you get your other clothes on, I'll come back and talk to Totosai later, you're staying in your time for a month"

"Why?" Kagome was starting to put her clothes on and Inuyasha was bringing the kids out one by one.

"Because, your Grampa made up a six month excuse, and I promised your Mother that I'd bring you back for a whole month to finish your school year then two more weeks to decide on the rest of your schooling, is that okay with you?"

Kagome smiled as they walked to tell the others where they were going "Perfect,"


	9. Back to school

_**I do not own any of these characters…**_

_**Chapter 8: Back to school…**_

Kagome and Inuyasha got out of the well and went inside, once inside Kagome's mother looked at her "Kagome darling, are you okay?"

Inuyasha looked at Mrs. Higurashi while handing Octavian to Sota "Can we talk in private?"

She smiled and led Inuyasha outside while taking Midari "Now what is it we need to talk about?"

Inuyasha looked around "She has a half demon sickness, and in three days if it isn't gone then we have trouble, and she wont make it through the night."

"Oh dear, well I can assure you that she will be healed by then, don't worry, and have you discussed her schooling?"

"Not yet, she wants to go to school, but now, I could barely get her thru the well, she said we'd have to stay in my time more, because of our children, and because, I don't belong in this world, I can't stay in the house all day, but I cant come out because I have no idea how to act, and I cant learn."

"Is it safe there?"

"When we kill Naraku it will be a lot better."

"Who is this Naraku person?"

"He's a very bad guy, he's killed a lot of people, and just so he can kill a few select people."

"Like who?"

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Kaede, Kikyo, Kaugura, Kohaku, Koga and the whole wolf demon tribe, then you have me.

"Why does he want to kill all those people?"

Inuyasha explained why Naraku wants after everyone (I'm not typing it because you should know.) and then Mrs. Higurashi asked "So you have to kill him before he kills you guys, and all over one little jewel?"

"Yes, and after I kill him, Kikyo is next."

"What did she do?"

"When she was resurrected, part of Kagome's soul was taken away, so I won't let Kikyo live, she died a long time ago, and it's time for her to be at peace."

"I'm sorry that it has to be this complicated,"

"Its fine, I need to go inside and check on Kagome." Inuyasha began to walk inside then he turned around "And ma?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, can you watch the kids? Amari has to sleep with us, but Octavian, Midari, and Adrien should be okay, will you watch them?"

"Of coarse Inuyasha" Mrs. Higurashi took Adrien and Inuyasha headed up to Kagome's room, slipping into bed with her "Hey" he said carefully laying Amari in between them.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kagome was curled up on her side, no doubt in pain.

"How ya feeling?"

"A little better, I think I might just need some rest."

"Well then rest up, Amari and I will be right here all night." Inuyasha smiled at her in the darkness.

"I know, " Kagome rolled over and hugged Inuyasha 's neck, careful not to squish Amari "Do you need a pillow?"

"No, this thing is barely big enough for the three of us anyways, I don't want to take up any room, I just want you two to be comfortable."

Kagome nodded into his cheek and settled back into her spot "Night."

"Goodnight Kagome…" Inuyasha slipped into a dreamless sleep, when he woke in the morning Kagome was running around the room like mad and he sat up "What's wrong? Where's the fire, are the kids okay?"

Kagome smiled and walked over to him "You know that potion you gave me yesterday?"

"Yah, what of it?"

"I'm feeling well enough to go to school!"

Inuyasha smiled, "that's great, but how will you explain the ears?"

"Its called a hat, unlike you, I can stand to wear one."

"You never even wore one like me, but today you have to, so you'll know how I feel, those things hurt my ears…"

Kagome laughed and kept getting ready, when she was ready she looked at Inuyasha, "Your going to say no, but can we take a couple of the kids? You know, you can walk me to school and make sure HoJo doesn't bug me or anything? And they can all just take turns coming with us."

Inuyasha nodded and picked up Amari "She's not staying alone, and I'm going to get Octavian, because I never get to take him anywhere."

Kagome smiled and Kissed him on the cheek, they went downstairs and stepped out the door, then

Kagome thought to herself _'this will be a long day."_

_**Sorry that it was a short chapter, but I have plans for the next, until next time, review, review, review!**_


	10. First day back

Hey guys, sorry I havent been able to update in a while...some things have came up, but I'm back now! Also, I've started another Inu/Kag story called "High school romance" so if you guys have time please read and reveiw on that, well, I guess I should get on with the story now :)

...

Chapter Ten: First Day Back...

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, "Hey Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"If that Hobo guy tries to talk to you, invite him over to your house."

"Why?"

"I want to tell him to leave you alone."

"Okay...Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Go straight home."

"I will" Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her. He began to walk away when she stopped him "And Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Be careful with my babies."

"I will, don't worry." Inuyasha turned and walked back to Kagome's house.

...

Kagome walke to her locker and opened it, she started getting her books out when Hojo came up behind her "Welcome back Kagome."

Kagome turned around "Oh, hi Hojo, its good to be back."

"I was wonering if maye you wanted to do something sometime?"

"Well, you can come to my house tonight, I have somthing to tell you..."

"Sounds like a plan then."

Kagome nodded and walked away 'Your welcome Inuyasha.'

...

It had been a usual day at school, people greeted Kagome and what not, her three closest friends in her era had asked about the babies and were coming ver that night, now she was walking out the school to meet Inuyasha, she just hoped he remembered the way back.

Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts that she didnt see Inuyasha and ended up bumping right into him. She looked up with a sheepish grin "Hi Inu"

"Hey Kags, how did today go?" Inuyasha handed Amari to her as they began to walk twar the house.

Kagome cudled her baby close "It was okay, very long, some people are coming over tonight. How was yur day?"

"Well the kids are all teething...again...at the same time. So it was pretty hectic."

"Oh, I'm sorry I left you all alone with four babies, did anyone help you?"

"Well, your mother helped before she left to take your granfather to some doctor, so I had some help."

"Thats good, I'm sorry I had to leave you..."

Inuyasha wound his free arm around her waist "No harm done, now tell me who is coming over."

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo."

"Great, now I can put Hobo in his place..."

Kagome smiled and leaned her head o his shoulder, "Just don't actually kill him, because then we'll be in trouble."

"Yes Kagome, I know."

When they got to the shrine steps, Inuyasha knelt down and strapped Majesta to his chest "Get on Kagome."

Kagome got on his bak and held on with one arm as he cleared the steps in one massive jump. "Wow Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha let her slide off his back and puffed out his chest "Betchya didnt know I could do that!"

"I didnt! You really supprised me."

Inuyasha smiled down at his mate "Lets go inside, the kids are like going into shock from spending the day with me, so I think you should calm them down, especially Octavian, little momma's boy is throwing a fit. I can hear it."

"Ugh, me too, even through this hat!"

Inuyasha yanked the hat off her head "There, now you look like Kagome, I don't like those damn things."

Kagome rubbed her ears "Me either, now I know what you were talking about."

Inuyasha laughed, "after your friends go home and the kids are sleeping me and you can have some alone time...okay?"

Kagome smiled even wider as they entered the house "Perfect."

Inuyasha went and sat down Midari and then looked at Kagome, "Theyre all sleeping, and nobody is here except for the old man, and he's sleeping too, wana go have some alone time now?"

Kagome's heart jumped a litte, she knew what he ment "Yes, take me Inuyasha" With that he pulled her into a deep kiss and carried her upstairs.

...

I realize that was very short but it was more of a filler than anything, I promise to update in at least three days!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, a few things before I start:

**Kags': **In chapter nine he didn't mention Kagome because he was talking to her mother and that night not have went well.

In the last chapter the reason it said four is because my plans wouldnt have worked with a fifth child just yet, also, I went back and changed every chapter to accomidate that change.

Next, If anyone is looking for some new things to read, please check out my new story, "Life w/ Inuyasha" because well, I got the idea, and I need some comentary! haha!

I do not own Inuyasha.

Now on with the story!

...

Inuyasha was sitting downstairs on the couch an hour later, Kagome was 'batheing' he didnt understand why she had to bathe if they _both_ just had a bath, but oh well...

The kids were still asleep, meaning Inuyasha had _nothing _to do.

As if she read his mind, Kagome lept down the stairs happily wearing dark, loose fitting jeans, a loose white t shirt and Inuyasha's clean hoari.

Inuyasha griminced, she had made him change into his modern clothes so she could wash his yesterday, and now she was wearing them.

Kagome grinned and laid down on the couch, laying her head in his lap "Inu?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because, I'm wearing your hoari, and I would'nt let you wear it yesterday."

"I'm not mad, you look so beutiful."

"Thank you babe." Kagome pressed her face into his stomach for a moment and then pulled away "Inuyasha, will you please rubb my ears? They hurt really bad."

"Yes." Inuyasha shifted so that he was completely on the couch, and Kagome was laying between his legs with her face burried in his chest. He pressed his face into her damp, yet clean hair and inhaled her sweet scent while starting to rubb her ears lightly.

After a good hour of rubbing he heard a knock on the door and gently laid a sleeping Kagome down, putting a hat on her head, he went around and put all the kid's hats on and then went to the door.

"Oh, hi Yuka, Eri, Ayumi...Hobo." he said Hojo's name with utter disgust.

Ayumi spoke up "Hello Inuyasha, Kagome said we could come see the children today, is she home?"

"Yes, I picked her up from school, she's sleeping, but the kids are wide awake."

Yuka smiled wide "I call Midari!"

They all ran in to grab up they're favorite babies.

Hojo looked Inuyasha over, he was dressed black and white plaid pajama pants and a loose fitting white muscle shirt "Who are _you_, and why are you and your children here?"

Inuyasha groweld "I am Kagome's husband, and those chilren are her's too, we live together a are very much in love."

Hojo gasped and ran inside "Kagome!"

Kagome awoke sleepily "Hey everybody, Inuyasha, how long have I been sleeping?"

"You fell asleep when I was massageing you."

"Oh," Kagom got up and walked over to Inuyasha grabbing his hand "Hojo, I'm with Inuyasha now, I'm sorry, but we love eahother."

Hojo was mortified, he drooped his head and began to leave, when he was gone, Kagome walked over and picked up Amari.

Yuka had Midari, Eri had Octavian,and Ayumi had Adrien.

"Theyre so cute Kagome!" Eri said.

"Thank you."

...

After a while the girls had to go home and Kagome's mother got home with Sota, everyone had eaten and they were all headed to bed, Inuyasha and Kagome had just gotten done putting the kids down when Kaome spoke "Inuyasha? Wana go downstairs and have some tea?"

"Yes."

They both walked downstairs and Kagome got their tea and handed Inuyasha a cup. She sat down across from Inuyasha at the table, she took a deep breath "I want to quit school and just be with you and the kids."

"Tell me why?"

"Because, I live in the feudal era, and I have no need for shool anymore, I have all I need right here."

Inuyasha smiled and held her hand across the table, "I'm so glad, but are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay then, we'll talk to your mother tomorrow."

Kagome nodded and put their cups in the sink "Lets go to bed."

"Okay," Inuyasha carried her to the bedroom, they were asleep in minutes.

So sorry its not longer!


	12. The major decision

A few things I would like to say before I start:

1.) I had 303 on this story in the past six days, yet for the whole time this story has been up, I have gotten 22 reviews, so for those of you that have review I'm giving you a cyber hug and a cupcake!

2.) To the other 289 people...How dos it feel to be left out of the cupcake circle? Haha!

**Kags' ** ...thank you so much for reviewing very chapter, so you get 11 cyber hugs and cupcakes!

Now on with the story!

I...do...not...own...Inuyasha!

* * *

><p>Inuyasha awoke, holding Kagome close to him, he pressed his face into her hair and inhaled her scent. "Mmmmmm."<p>

Kagome began to stir and Inuyasha's hands went to her ears, starting slowly at the base and rubbing upward. He was instantly rewarded with soft lips, trailing up his neck, to his chin, then crashing upon his lips filling him with a deep meaningful contentment that only Kagome could provide. They laid there forever making out breathlessly.

When they pulled apart gasping for air Inuyasha spoke breathlessly "Good morning."

"Yes it is" Kagome smiled and started touching his ears, making him let out a please growl "Do you gotta do that? It makes me all hot."

"Doesnt it make you happy?"

"It makes me want to make another pup" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

Kagome smirked and got up.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I have to wake Amari and give her medicine, then I'll put her back to bed and we'll cuddle."

"Okay" Inuyasha pouted.

Kagome picked up Amari "Time for your medicine." Kagome sat down, taking her time to give Amari her medicine. When she was done, Amari got laid back down and recived a low growl from Inuyasha across the room that immediately put her to sleep.

"Wish I could do that..." Kagome muttered under her breath while entangleing herselg back into Inuyasha's arms and kissing him "I love you."

"I love you too Kags."

After about an hour Inuyasha decided to speak. "I hear your mom downstairs, now is as good of time as any to speak to her, you have about two hours before you have to be there, and you have to go back today to get your things."

Kagome smiled and got up, she looked down, Inuyasha had pulled her regular clothes off and wrapped her back up in his hoari, knowing she prefered to sleep that way, he was so thoughtful.

Kagome walked across the room and opened her closet, pulling out the last uniform she would ever wear to shool. She laid it out on the bed and slipped Inuyasha's hoari off, leaveing her in her black and lime green lace bra and pantie set, Inuyasha almost had a heart attack. Seeing his mate like this was amazeing, each and every time it happened.

Inuyasha decided to speak so se didnt give him any weird looks "Ya know, you can wear my robe, to school, in case you get cold."

"Thank you Inuyasha, but I have to put my uniform on before I put this on and say its a jaket."

"Okay."

Kagome proceeded to get dressed, first slipping on her skirt, and then her socks, leaveing her shirt for last. She walked over to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply and crushing herself to him. When she let go, she merely turned around and put her shirt on, the went to the bathroom to do some hygine things, leaveing her mate in shock.

Kagome soon emerged from the bathroom and went to Inuyasha grapping his hoari out of his hands and putting it on "Thank you, now shall we go talk to my mom?"

"Yes." Inuyasha held her hand and walked with her downstairs.

saw them and spoke "Oh hello dears, why are you up so early?"

"Well mom, we wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, well what about?"

"I want to drop out of school, I need to be with Inuyasha and the kids, and when I'm here I don't want to run off to school and leave Inuyasha, I want to be able to teach the kids about this era as well as Inuyasha's, and mom, the feudal era is my home. I know, I know, I grew up in this era, but my life is in feudal japan, sleighing demons, finding jewel shards, working to kill Naraku, being with my friends, and, raiseing my family. Ma, I really want this." Kagome looked into her mother's eyes as her and Inuyasha held hands under the table, little did she know someone wa watching...

* * *

><p>Hojo sat back looking at the computer screen, he had wired her whole house, a camera in each room, he knew everything that was going on, and the best thing, he would make copies..<p>

* * *

><p>Mrs. Higurashi looked at the young couple and busted out with joy "Oh dear! I'm so happy Kagome! Youve made the right decision!"<p>

Kagome smiled "So I can quit school?"

"Yes Kagome! Today you can go and get your things, I'll even go in and unenroll you."

"Mom, could I have a goodbye day? Can't today be my goodbye day?"

"Sure honey. So long as I get a day with the children." Mrs. Higurashi gave a warm smile and Kagome jumped and hugged her.

"Thank you mom!" Kagome then turned to Inuyasha "You want to come with me? Its my last day and you can have lunh with me and everything, it can be a little day long vacation!"

Seeing how exited she was he abliged "Okay, I'll go, but when we get back, were both getting ear rubbs, not just you."

Kagome jumped up and squeeled while hugging his neck, Inuyasha kissed her mate mark. "Thank you Inuyasha! Its guna be so much fun!"

Inuyasha laughed and hugged her back,

* * *

><p>Hojo let out an evil laugh at the computer screen "Yes Kagome, it will be fun."<p>

* * *

><p>Don't forget to reveiw! I'm giving out cyber hugs and cupcakes! The first person to reveiw will get the next chapter dedicated to them!<p> 


	13. The assembly

This chapter is dedicated to **inuyasha4life17**!

* * *

><p>Now on with the story...<p>

Me...no...own...Inuyasha!

* * *

><p>Inuyasha put on the modern clothes Kagome had gotten for him. He put on very lightwash bluejeans and a black muscle shirt, he then put on the loose shoes Kagome had gotten for him. She got the most loosefitting she could find without making him look stupid, knowing how much he hated to be conid by tight clothes and shoes.<p>

Kagome walked into her room as he was putting his shoes on and placed the black hat on his head, she had a green one on. "Ready to go Inuyasha?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>When they got to the school, lots of people were watching. "Kagome!" Inuyasha heard the all too familiar screams of her three friends, she turned around. "Yes?"<p>

"Whats Inuyasha doing here?" Ayumi asked.

"Today is my last day so he's staying with me today."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to school where he lives, since we spend most of our time there, but they have lots of breaks there, so I'll visit plenty."

"Oh, okay Kagome, so did you know were having an assembly today?"

"Really?"

"Yep, and Homo is making a video, ugh, this aughta be good."

"Yeah, I hope he leaves me out of it."

"Why?" they all gasped.

"Because, Inuyasha _**hates him with a burning firey passion that makes hell seem like a playground."**_

They all jumped in suprise, then Inuyasha spoke when they started walking in. "When is this thing anyways?"

Ayumi looked at him "Well, we need to be heading to the auditorium now."

"Okay" Kagome chimed as she held Inuyasha's hand and walked with her friends to the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Upon sitting down the lights went dark and Kagome gave Inuyasha's hand a gentle squeeze and then he relaxed and put his arm around her.<p>

The principal was standing on the stage and everyone got quiet "Good moring teachers ad students. We are nearing the end of the school year and the time for major placement exams, so I felt you should have some entertainment...Hojo, has made a video for you."

_The video started playing, it was the well house, a small purple light was appearing_. Kagome's eyes widened 'oh no.' she thought._ Voices came from the well house as Kagome came out with Inuyasha and her four kids, all of them sporting dog ears_. Kagome began to sniffle. Inuyasha let out a small growl and touched her mark which made her calm.

_They were in Kagome's room, Kagome was laying in Inuyasha's lap and he was rubbing her ears while she was sleeping. _

_In the next frame they were having 'fun time' in Kagome's bathroom, then it changed to Inuyasha and Kagome cuddleing on the couch, not ten minutes before her friends showed up._

_In the very last frame Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down the stairs into the kitchen._"Oh hello dears, why are you up so early?"

"_Well mom, we wanted to talk to you."_

_"Oh, well what about?"_

_"I want to drop out of school, I need to be with Inuyasha and the kids, and when I'm here I don't want to run off to school and leave Inuyasha, I want to be able to teach the kids about this era as well as Inuyasha's, and mom, the feudal era is my home. I know, I know, I grew up in this era, but my life is in feudal japan, sleighing demons, finding jewel shards, working to kill Naraku, being with my friends, and, raiseing my family. Ma, I really want this..."_

_Mrs. Higurashi looked at the young couple and busted out with joy "Oh dear! I'm so happy Kagome! Youve made the right decision!"_

_Kagome smiled "So I can quit school?"_

_"Yes Kagome! Today you can go and get your things, I'll even go in and unenroll you."_

_"Mom, could I have a goodbye day? Can't today be my goodbye day?"_

_"Sure honey. So long as I get a day with the children." Mrs. Higurashi gave a warm smile and Kagome jumped and hugged her._

_"Thank you mom!" Kagome then turned to Inuyasha "You want to come with me? Its my last day and you can have lunh with me and everything, it can be a little day long vacation!"_

_"Okay, I'll go, but when we get back, were both getting ear rubbs, not just you."_

The video went black and Hojo turned the lights on and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome then spoke into the mic "Yourwelcome Kagome."

Kagome's eyes got huge, the secret was out...

Everyone turned and were looking at them, Inuyasha was majorly pissed, he got up and closed the distance between him and Hojo who was now on stage "You bastard! All Kagome wanted was a normal life and now you have ruined all we've worked for. Hell, it wasnt worth it anyways, because she will never be with you!"

"Like hell dirty dog man, when people find out about you they will make sure to have Kagome taken away from you and those devilish kids!"

Kagome charged tward the stage, "Their names are Midari, Octavian, Adrien and Amari, and they are all hanyou! Just like me and Inuyasha! So if you have a problem with my babies being like me and their father then keep it to yourself, we never did anything to you HOMO! So stay outta our lives and _**leave me the hell alone!**_"

Hojo was taken aback, he then tried to reach out Kagome but instead his face made a new friend...Inuyasha's fist.

Inuyasha's eyes flashes red and he spoke in a blood curling, venom filled tone _**"Do not touch mate. You have no right to touch mate, dirty, brownoseing human filfth!"**_

"Are you saying that humans are bad?"

_**"No, but you make humans look stupid, if we were where I live, you would be dead." **_Inuyasha turned to Kagome and held her hand as his tone softened and his eyes went back to gold "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm perfect."

Hojo tried to get into the romantic moment but insstead Inuyasha turned around and beat him to a bloody pulp, just when he thought he was going to get in trouble, the strangest thing happened...

The entire auditorium stood and cheered for him, he decided to crank it up a knoch. Inuyasha smashed his lips on Kagome's, then the crowd really went wild.

* * *

><p>C'mon guys, please review!<p> 


	14. Lunchtime, and plans

Hey! So I got inspired today! This should be fun!

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>_

Oh yeah, and if any of you have an idea that you would like to see in this story just Private Message me! I'm always open for suggestions, and if you sugest somthig then that chapter will be dedicated to you!

* * *

><p>So I'm going to get on with the story now!<p>

Me...no...own...Inuyasha!

* * *

><p>Inuyasha waited outside the bathroom for Kagome, why he couldnt go with her to pee while they were at this shool confused him, they were married werent they?<p>

Suddenly hands slipped over his eyes as Kagome's scent filled his nose "I know its you Kagome."

Kagome giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him tward the lunchroom. "Ya know, I don't think we need these hats now. Everyone knows anyways, and besides," she ripped his hat off and rubbed an ear "I know you hate hats." Inuyasha smiled and took her hat off.

"Lets go get some food."

When they got to the lunchroom they got their food and took seats close to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi "Hi guys." Kagome said cheerfully.

Yuka looked at her accusingly "Why didnt you tell us about him, we would have understood, I mean, its so cool."

Inuyasha interjected "Well, I just didnt want the whole world to know, you see, in my time, people like me are outcasts."

"Why?" Ayumi looked at him curiously.

"Because, were of both worlds, humans are afraid and hate me because of my demon side, and demons hate my human blood and try to kill me."

"Not all humans hate you, theres Kagome."

"Well yes, thats a long stoy though."

Kagome broke in "Well, you guys can come over tonight since its not a school night and stay later."

"Okay Kagome, what time?"

"Well, we have to put the kids down at eight so they don't disturb Amari."

"Why would they disturb her?"

"She has to sleep at certain times and take medicine at certain times, so the other kids have to be on her shedule."

"Oh, well what do you want us to do?"

"Come over about eight."

"Okay!"

They ate the rest of thier lunch in silence.

* * *

><p>Okay! Very short chapter, but it was a filler, mainly because the next one should be quite long. The next chapter should be up by this time tomorrow at the latest! Please review!<p> 


	15. Notes!

Have big plans, not quite done though, definately by tomorow, Inuyasha8317 out!


	16. New Information

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Me...No...Own...Inuyasha!<p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha held Kagome close after they got home, they were on the couch, they had taken a shower togther and the kids went to bed early. They were on the couch cuddleing, Kagome rubbing Inuyasha's ears, and Inuyasha holing her, making little circles on her back.<p>

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a gruff yet soft voice.

"Yes?"

"Do you regret today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone finding out the secret?"

"No, not at all, I'm actually glad." Kagome smiled at him.

"How come?"

"Because, now a weight is lifted, we can go whereever, whenever, not worry about getting caught, no more stupid hats, it'll be great."

"Yeah, you mean, your not ashamed of being a half demon?"

"Not at all, I love it."

Inuyasha smiled and held her tighter.

They were seated in the living room, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi had just gotten there.

"So Inuyasha." Eri started "What were your parents like?"

"Well, my father died when I was born, the day I was born actually, but he was the ruler of the Western lands. My mother was a 'lady', that is until she got pregnant with me, then she was either shunned or pittied, one man even tried to kill her."

"How did your father die? Why was your mother shunned and pittied? Why and when did the guy try to kill her? Who was he?"

"My father died protecting me and my mother from the man who tried to kill us. My mother was shunned because she lowered herself to bare a half demon child, and she was pittied beause those people thought she was forced, when she wasn't, you cant control who you love. And the man that tried to kill my mother wanted to kill her because she was with my father and not him. On the night of the full moon, the night I was born, he ran a sword through my mother's stomach, in attemt to kill me also. His name was Takemaru, of Setsuna."

They all had looks of sadness across thier faces. Yuka was the first to talk, because she had to know "So where is your mother now? What's her name?"

"My mother is dead, and her name was Izaoi."

"How did she die?"

"The villagers, we moved into the outskirts of a village right after I was born, it was in the western lands, so they accepted me as the great ruler's son, my mother was the first they came to if they had sick or injured people. But there was a cave, it had all of our posessions, aside from what we needed in the hut, the cave was very well hidden, and it was my favorite place to go. Then one day when I was about sixteen years old in demon years, so about two in human years. A demon attacked the village in the night, took all of the livstock, and killed many women and children. The bodies were left in a bloody heap near where my mother and I lived. The villagers wanted to come after me, my mother then got in front of me and told me to run to the cave, not come back, and to never let anybody know where our real home was."

Thier faces saddened again and then Ayumi spoke "What happened then?"

"I ran, I was at the cave after half a day of running as fast as I can, and I only came out for food until I was up into my human teen years."

"So what happened after that?"

"I heard roumors of a jewel, a jewel that could grant any wish, my wish was to become stong enough to avenge my mother's death."

"Did you find it?"

"Yes, I met a Priestess named Kikyo, it was her job to protect it, and she desperately wanted rid of her duties, at the time, I had never had a friend aside from my mother, she said she would be with me if she could use the Jewel to turn me into a human, I agreed, because at the time, I didn't have anything else to live for."

"And then"

"Well then we were turned against eachother, Kikyo used every last bit of strength to bind me to the sacrad tree that you see outside, I was there for fifty years, at least in my time. Thats where Kagome comes in, she was being attacked by a demon and she pulled the arrow out, she had the jewel inside her body and the demon bit it out, later on she was kidnapped and the jewel ended up being broken."

"Did you save Kagome?"

"Yes, thats how the jewel was shattered, it was shattered into many pieces and we are now trying to collect them all."

"Wow, do you have any siblings?"

"Yes I do, Sesshomaru, he doesnt like me much but thats a whole different story."

"We want to hear!" They all said simoltaniously.

"Well," Inuyasha began, "I don't know exactly why Sesshomaru hates me. He says it is because I'm a halfbreed."

"What is he?"

"He is a full demon, my father was with another woman before he met my mother, I know nothing about her though."

"So what does Sessoumaru have to do with it?"

"Well, on th night I was born he confronted father, he told him that if he was going to go to his death then to hand over Tetsuaiga and Sounga, I'm not explaining Sounga because its irrelevent. But anyways, my father told him no basically and after father died he resented me and said it was my fault..."

* * *

><p>It was midnight by the time the Q&amp;A was over, and Ayumi had an idea...<p>

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Do you and Inuyasha have anyother plans for tomorrow?"

"Well, were going back tomorrow."

"Oh, well can we see you off?"

"I guess so."

"Well Kagome, we gotta get going, see you later."

"Bye guys!"

Kagome shut the door and went upstairs, undressing and throwing his haori on, she flopped down on the bed "Well that went well."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome close "Sure did, night, I love you."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

* * *

><p>Okay! So they should be back in the feudal era in notime! I'm feeling inspired, next chapter will be up by tomorrow!<p>

REVIEW PLEASE!


	17. Back Down The Well!

Kagome awoke to Inuyasha packing up "Hey Inu."

"Morning."

"Are you ready to go back?"

"More than ready, your era is okay, but I feel safer at home."

"Me too," Kagome got up and crossed the room to Amari's crib "Inuyasha, come here, tell me if shes any better today."

Inuyasha went over and picked up Amari thn he walked over to the bed and laid back closeing his eyes and holding Amari to his chest. Being a male hanyou he could pick up on sicknesses early on...too bad Kagome couldnt...

"She seems fine, but I think she's catching a stomach bug or somthing."

"Okay" Kagome took Amari and began waking her up, all the other kids had already gotten dressed and were ready to go, they all looked at least five years old and they were so different from before.

Midari's shortish white hair was now to her midback and her ears now stood straight up. Octavian's Whte hair now came to his lower back and his ears were folded back, eager to please.

Adrien's white hair had black tips and her ears were black with white tips, And then there was Amari, her black hair with white tips was down to her knees and was oddly in a very high and tight ponytail, her ears ere stuck straight up, they were white with black tips.

Octavian went and sat in Inuyasha's lap and looked up at him curiously "Daddy? Why is Amawi aways sicky?"

Inuyasha looked down at him, this was a very hard question. "I don't know, but she's always been sick, and she's almost better. Just give it a whil and she will be better. She is just as strong as any of you, and you never forget that. She just catched human illnesses eaisily. Don't worry, she will get better in time, but this gives you more of a reason."

"Reason to what?"

"Protect, you have to protect Amari, you are the only male, so you must watch your sisters' well-being."

Octaian nodded "Yes daddy."

Kagome sat down on the bed with them while Amari got dressed "Wachya talkin' bout?"

Inuyasha looked up "Nothin' much, are you about ready to go?"

Kagome was fully dressed in her robes and had her backpack full with supplies. "Yep, just gonna feed the kids and wait for the girls to get her, I promised they could see us off."

"Oh, okay."

Inuyasha picked Amari up and sat her on his shoulders, Octaivian then climbed into his arms. Kagome picked up Adrien and Midari perched herself on one of Kagome's shoulders. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were all standing in front of them. Kagome waved "Well, goodbye guys."

"Bye Kagome!"

"Visit soon!"

"Good luck."

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded and jumped into the well.


	18. Training Day Begins

Hey! I have a feeling this chapter will be great!

I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

><p>Octavian ran, as fast as he possibly could, but as silently as possibly, jumping up into a tree and going from tree to tree he tracked his prey, soon enough, his clothes would be done and he would not have to dress like the village children. He was not like them, he liked playing with them when he was not training, but he was far from a normal child, yes he was loved, yes he was acepted among the villagers, yes, he was a child, he had a home, but he was still different. He was special. His father had told him so. He was destined for great things. His mother had told him so. He had to train hard, because when training was compleate they would all restart the quest. The famous quest to defeat Naraku and compleate the sacred jewel.<p>

'_There it is!' _Octavian thought, he jumped down from the tree and slashed the low grade demon to peices, he was only five in demon years, but his training had already begun, and he had much to learn.

Midari, who was perched in a neaby tree, took off running home. Octavian smelled it, the scent of a snitch, he took off running after Midari "Get back here! You better not tell mom! I was only training!"

"But mom told you NEVER to hunt without dad!"

"So? Your just jelous because you could never do that!"

But Midari was already in the hut "Mom! Dad!" Inuyasha came out of the back room and Kagome came in the front door. Inuyasha ran over to her "What?"

"Octavian was hunting alone again! I saw him with my own eyes!"

Octavian busted thru the door "It was just a low grade demon! No harm at all! I was just practiceing my stealth skills! Dad! Your the one that said to practice!"

Inuyasha's eyes bugged out "I said to take Kirara or Shippo with you just incase you needed to get far fast!"

"No! I asked if we could start earlier today and you said that we were going to practice later and to practice if I wanted to work more!"

Kagome broke in "Hey! Listen! Octavian, NEVER and I repeat NEVER even THINK about hunting alone again! From ow on if you want to go and your father is done for the day, you ask ME and you ALWAYS take either Kirara or Shippo with you just in case okay?"

Octavian nodded "Yes mother, can I go play with the village children until its time to train?"

"You may."

Octavian bowed and walked out of the hut.

Kagome turned to Midari, "Go take Amari to the place we trained yesterday, and then go tell Shippo its time for you two to train."

Midari bowed and left, Adrien was already with Sango.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha "As for you, lazy ass..."SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! SITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Inuyasha pounded into the floor over and over. Kagome spoke again "Thats what you get for letting him go off alone.. Hmph." Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow, before she stepped out she looked back "Don't keep Octavian waiting too long."

Inuyasha groaned and waited for the spell to wear off...she hadnt sat him in over a year, but she had certainly made up for it today, and it was'nt even noon yet!

* * *

><p>Thats it for today, I will have a chapter or each child's training, they may be short, but I think I should do it that way!<p>

PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Midari's Training

Let the training begin!

I do not own Inuyasha.

"Oof!" Midari got hit with her own trick...again "Shippo! I can't get the hang of it!"

"It's just the smashing top!"

"Yeah! But, it keeps smashing into _me_!"

"Flick your wrist more to the outside next time...now try it again!" They were only yelling because they were on seprate sides of the field.

"Okay!" Midari took a dep breath and jumped up into a tree, she took another breath and pulled out the top, she then jumped down and flicked it outward "Smashing top!"

The top plowed across the field, then went tward its target, a big, hut sized boulder. Midari squinted her eyes and the top spun faster and faster, it smashed into the boulder, busting it into countless peices, she then held her hand out and practice the trick her mother had taught her "Disintegrate!"

The small boulder fragments then exploded into dust and disappeared compleately.

Shippo crossed the feild while Midari collected her top. "That was awesome! Great job! Where'd you learn how to do the last part?"

"Mother taught me, she said that it would help me to distroy demons."

"Well thats for sure!"

"Yeah, what should we do next?"

"Well, I've taught you most of my tricks, now lets put them to use."

"How?"

"I'm smelling a small demon lurking nearby, should'nt be much of a threat, just a small weasel."

"You want me to kill it?"

"Its just practice, besides, its been playing tricks on people."

"Really?"

"Yes, now lets get going."

Midari and Shippo walked deep into the woods, they heard a small chuckle, Midari turned around "Shippo! Is this the demon you were talking about?"

"No! That was!" Shippo pointed to the dead weasel demon that lay dead at the ogre's feet.

Midari tried not to scream, she just got out her chain and dagger that Sango had given her "Shippo! Sango told me about these things, get up close and ugly here won't see you! Use your fox fire and _do not run_!"

Shippo slowly approahed the ogre and jumped up "Fox fire!"

Midari umped high in the air and held out both hands to the ogre "Asphyxiate!"

The ogre's eyes became wide as it fell over gasping and then falling silent. Midari smiled, "Good, now...Disintegrate!"

The ogre blew into many peices and then turned to dust, "Wow Midari! I think we can end training for the day, lets go home and rest."

"Okay!"


	20. Octavian's Training

Octavian gritted his teeth, this demon was huge, but his father said to slay it, and so he is. Octavian jumped up and extended his claws "Die!"

He then slashed down the demon's torso, thats where Inuyasha came in.

Octavian jumped to the nearest tree as Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuaiga "Windscar!"

The demon was gone.

"Okay Octavian. You can come out."

Octavian jumped down fro the tree he was in "Wow dad! That was awesome!"

Inuyasha picked up his son. "You have trained hard today, but we must talk now."

"What about dad?"

"Some things." Inuyasha picked up is son and sat in a tree.

"What did you need to talk about dad?"

"You will be strong, and powerful, but never, ever wish to become a full fledged demon, no good can come from our blood taking over."

"How do you know?"

"You know the scar on mommy's arm?"

"Yes."

"I hurt her when I let my demon blood take over in a battle"

"How do I contain it?"

"I'm getting you all swords that will help you a great deal."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"We will be getting them tomorrow."

"Okay father, I'm tired."

"Go rest."

"Yes father."


	21. Adrien's Training

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>"Hiraikotsu!" The giant boomarang knocked all of the items off the poles they were on with precise accuracy "How was that Sango?"<p>

"Amazeing, expecially for a six year old."

"Well I am a half demon."

"And a strong one at that. Now listen to me Adrien, tomorro were all going on a journey, it's going to take us three days to get there, not very long, and you have to remember what I've taught you in case somthing happens."

"Yes Sango, I will try."

"Good, no lets go and rest, we must be ready for tomorrow."

"Yes." Adrien picked up her Hiraikotusu as they began to walk, she was about to let her hair free when her ears perked up "Sango, theres a demon."

"Where?"

"In the trees, to the right, I can hear it."

Sango nodded and stood protectively in front of Adrien "Come out demon!"

The demon revealed itself, it was very big, too big, Sango was even frightened.

"What buisness do you have here?"

The demon spoke in a raspy voice "This is my land!"

"It is not."

"This is still my forest."

"Wrong again ugly! This is the forest of Inuyasha, the powerful Hanyou whose about to whip your ass!" Inuyasha's voice came from the tree above Adrien.

Adrien looked up "Father!"

"Adrien, I want you to use your boomarang for this one, throw it, then when I claw him I want you to use the disentigrate spell."

"Okay Father!" Adrien turned to the demon, "Prepare to die ugly!" she raised her boomarang back and then let it go "Hiraikotsu!" the demon's arm was cut, then Inuyasha jumped in "Iron reaver soul stealer!" The deamon was slashes into many pieces "Now Adrien!"

Adrien held out her hand at the cut up demon that was somehow still alive "Disentigrate!"

The demon then turned to dust.

Inuyasha jumped to his daughter. "That was very good, now we need to be going."

"Yes father, I wonder what Amari and mother are doing?"

* * *

><p>Also, I'm very disappointed that nobody is reviewing...very disappointed.<p> 


	22. Amari's Training

I do not own Inuyasha.

Amari squinted her eyes, it was back in the woods, she just had to get it out. She raised a hand to the trees and whispered "Void submerge."

The demon had been messing with the villager's fields was then cast out from the trees, then Kagome spoke to it. "Leave our village alone, or we'll have to kill you."

"Try me. Halfbreeds."

If there was anything that the six year old Amari hated, it was that word. She was proud of the place she ame from, and it was nobody else's place to say it was wrong. Amari stepped in front of her mother. "Big mistake, ugly."

Amari held out her hand with such an anger about her that even the demon was taken back "Smashing Submerge!" The demon then fell down to the ground and was crushed by an invisible force.

Kagome jumped, she was not expecting her to be this good. "Amari, did you forget somthing?"

Amari thought "Purify it?"

"Good girl, now do you need help?"

"No mommy."

"Now go at it."

"Yes mommy" Amari nodded and held her hand out, purifying the demon. "Now, disentigrate." She whispered the last part.

"Nicely done, now we should head back."

"Yes mommy!"

PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. First Night of the Journey

Sorry I took so long!

I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

><p>Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, the children were telling their friends goodbye because they were going on a rather long journey for a child, but for everyone else, this was a walk in the park.<p>

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha "What is it?"

"Its just, they can control their growth, and they are almost as strong as the rest of us."

"And?"

"Well, if they can control how big they are, then why do they make themselves smaller?"

"Maybe its because they want to appear somwhat normal, and they want friends that only have to worry about being friends. Any older and they would be feild workers and whatnot, yet they are children of the village protectors, i just thik that with this lifestyle, somtimes they just want to be kids for a while."

"All I wanted to do was be a kid."

"Yeah, but they know where they came from, not to mention their accepted by most people, and they are oved by many. Yet I don't blame you for feeling the way you do, because when you grew up it was normal, and now its still kinda normal. Even so, now, you protect a whole village, so its the least they can do to accept their protector."

"I guess so, either way, Im happy."

"Me too Inuyasha, now are you ready to get our kids and go?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha stepped forward and let out a quiet, warning growl, only Kagome and hi children were able to hear it. The kids stood straight and nodded.

Midari spoke or everyone, "We will see you later, and stay safe while were gone..."

* * *

><p>They were all sitting around the fire when Amari yawned and drank the rest of her medicine, the doses were getting smaller and smaller, she wouldnt be on this stuff for much longer. She climbed into Kagome's lap "Mother, when is bedtime?"<p>

"As soon as I get you guys tucked in, now get me my bag,"

"Yes mommy." Amari crawled and got the yellow bag, she handed it to her mother and sat back.

Kagome took out four sleeping bags.

"Okay, now, I'm sleeping with Inuyasha. Miroku is sleeping with Shippo and Octavian. Adrien, sleep with Sango. Midari, sleep with Amari and Kirara. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and got into their sleeping positions. They say their goodnights and drift to sleep. All except for Inuyasha and Kagome...

Inuyasha hugged Kagome close and kissed her face "Wana have some fun?"

"What kind?"

"Off in the trees?"

"Perfect" She smiled as he took her off into the woods.


	24. A Night In ParidiseAlmost

Okay guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't posted in a LONG time! But I'll do better! I've had some problems and hold ups but I'll be posting weekly now! Sorry if I'm a little rusty! Please review!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Characters (except for the ones I make up) all I own is the plot, storyline, and of course the characters I make up.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 24: A Night In Paridise...Almost<strong>_

"Windscar!" The demon before them disintegrated with a brilliant light and then the sky returned to blue.

Octavian jumped out from hiding, "Father that was amazing!"

Inuyasha turned around "You will be able to wield your sword that way soon enough. " He turned to the group, "We should get going. That village is just over the mountain, I figure we'll have to camp out another night."

Kagome looked up at the sky and made a startling realization, "Umm, Inuyasha."

"Yes?"

"Tonight is the New Moon."

Inuyasha looked at her in shock, "Damn it!"

Inuyasha picked up Amari, knowing that she is always the first to change. Kagome picked up Adrien, Sango picked up Midari and Miroku got Octavian and then Inuyasha spoke "We need to get the children to safety." Everyone reached and they quickly found a cave and disguised it.

Inuyasha started a small fire at the edge of the cave and started cooking some food. Kagome and Sango got the children into warm clothes and pulled out the sleeping bags. Miroku and Shippo went out to get water for everyone.

Kagome walked up behind Inuyasha and hugged him. "Guess what."

"What?"

"I found a small entry way into another portion of the cave. There's actually two rooms to this cave. And everyone agreed to let us have it since we need some…..alone time."

Inuyasha perked up "Okay!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, after all the children were in bed and Inuyasha and Kagome were alone in their "room" Kagome took Inuyasha's Haori and put it on over her bra and panties. Inuyasha wrapped Kagome in his arms "I love you so damn much Kagome"<p>

"I love you too Inuyasha. Say, when we get back to Kaede's village let's take the children back to my time for a visit."

"Why? I thought you were uncomfortable there."

"Well I am" Kagome shifted to look into his eyes "But I want to give you a surprise."

Inuyasha blinked "Like a…" He put his hand on her ass "Sexy one?"

"A very sexy one, how about I give you a little preview?" Kagome straddled him.

Inuyasha immediately became hard "O-Okay…"

Kagome smiled and slipped off Inuyasha's undershirt and ran her hands over his defined muscles. "Mmm…"

Inuyasha groaned and looked at her with a burning desire. Kagome reached up and untied the Haori and slowly slid it off. Inuyasha gasped and started rubbing her hips softly. "Kagome, Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How far should we go?"

"Can we just fool around a bit?"

"I'd love that." Inuyasha took the rest of both their clothes off and softly nipped at Kagome's breasts then she turned so they were in a 69 position and started rubbing his dick ever so slightly. Inuyasha groaned and started kissing her cleanly shaved pussy. Kagome let out a gasp and started vigorously sucking on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was astounded, _'Is Kagome really doing this? It's been almost three months since she wanted to…" _Inuyasha let out a loud groan as he cummed into Kagome's mouth and she swallowed every last bit. She then turned and leaned against the cave wall. "Now it's your turn to pleasure me baby."

Inuyasha started slowly licking Kagome's clit. Kagome gasped as he started going more violently. Inuyasha started fingering her along with eating her out.

* * *

><p>Miroku woke up to a startling sound…Inuyasha gasping. <em>'Hmm, I wonder.' <em>Miroku got up and went to look, he peeked at Kagome and Inuyasha and then he busted out laughing. "Couldn't keep it in your pants Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around and saw Miroku. He immediately covered Kagome and himself "Bastard! We were having an intimate moment! You're an inconsiderate jerk!" Kagome spat out.

Sango got up and ran over to them "What's going on?"

Inuyasha had just finished putting his pants on. "Miroku was spying on us while we were having relations!"

Sango slapped Miroku "How dare you! That's a personal thing! You pervert!"

Miroku followed Sango out and Inuyasha and Kagome lay down in their sleeping bag. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha "I'm sorry our night was ruined Hun"

"It's okay Kagome," He kissed her forehead "When we go back to your time I promise I will make you feel like I did on the night we first made love."

Kagome Giggles and hugged him tighter "Oh Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her "I love you Kagome"

"I love you too Inuyasha!"

They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	25. A Suprisingly Fast Job

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Characters (except for the ones I make up) all I own is the plot, storyline, and of course the characters I make up.**_

_**Chapter 25: A surprisingly fast job**_

As they approached the village Octavian let Amari off his back and she ran ahead of everyone Kagome laughed and said "She was always one to make friends fast."

Inuyasha Looked back at Adrien and Midari who were riding on Kirara's back, "Hey Octavian, why didn't you want to ride?"

"Well, I figured I'd let Shippo and the girls. And then I didn't want Kirara to get too tired so I carried Amari."

Sango was astonished at a child being so selfless. "Well that was very nice of you Octavian. But you don't even have any shoes on today."

"I move faster without them."

Inuyasha laughed. "You always say that."

When they got inside the gate of the village Inuyasha automatically noticed an odd scent.

The village leader noticed the group "You there! Who are you?"

Inuyasha stepped forward. "Did you not call on us to vanquish and clan of demons that are plaguing this village?"

"I called on the four great protectors of the forest of Inuyasha. Not a bunch of children."

Kagome stepped up "We are the protectors of the forest of Inuyasha and the old Miko Kaede's village."

"Then who are these children?"

"They are Inuyasha's and mine. "

The village leader was astounded. "The great Inuyasha, can it be ye?"

Inuyasha gave him a look "The great Inuyasha?"

"Yes, the son of the great dog demon that used to rule over our lands. You were born to a human mother and a Yokai father correct?"

"Uh, yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, nothing, please, gather your children and come inside." By that time the whole village had tuned in on the conversation. Inuyasha silently summoned his children to his side and Kirara, upon hearing the growl, immediately changed back into her smaller form and hopped on Sango's shoulder.

Kagome leaned over to Inuyasha while they were walking to the leader's hut "What was he talking about?"

"I don't even know it was something about my past. I really hope they don't think I'm going to be their great ruler of something now."

"Me too, we already have enough to handle anyways."

When they got to the hut they all sat down and Inuyasha gave Amari his signal.

Amari climbed up in Inuyasha's lap "Father, I'm so hungry, were out of food."

"Shh, let us all talk Amari."

Amari knew now what she was supposed to do. She and Father had gone over this. She went to Miroku and whispered to him. Miroku nodded. "And what sort of compensation shall we receive?"

The village leader spoke "Well, only the best for the great leader's son. So we will put you all up in our finest Inn for the amount of time it takes to slay the demon."

Miroku beamed, "Why thank you kind sir."

"The pleasure is mine monk."

Inuyasha stood up. "So were looking for a clan of what exactly?"

"Well, a centipede deamon took over about the time your father, may he rest in peace, passed on. He has since gotten many followers and now they don't rule over us, they terrorize us."

"So how many are we talking?" Miroku asked a little nervous.

"At least ten, they never all come out. And the last time the mistress came out she looked bigger, almost like she was pregnant."

Sango spoke up. "So if we don't get them soon we could be dealing with at least fifty?"

"Precisely. "

Inuyasha helped Kagome up and they all went outside."Okay, tell me where they are."

"Out in the forest, they inhabit the whole entire thing."

Inuyasha knelt down "Get on Kagome."

Kagome got on Inuyasha's back. "Sango, can Kirara carry Adrien?"

Sango got on Kirara and helped up Adrien and Miroku. "All set. Amari get on, we can't have you running that far."

Amari obeyed and Shippo took his place on Kagome's shoulder and they all took off.

The village leader just stared after them "Such an odd group."

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could and everyone was struggling to keep up "You okay back there Midari and Octavian?"

"Yes Father." They both said at the same time. Octavian started thinking. This was his first real hunt; he would prove his strength, his abilities.

Kagome was on lookout as always "Inuyasha! Duck!"

Kagome already had her bow ready and she pulled out an arrow and struck the deamon. "Can you tell what it was Inuyasha?"

"A baby, and I'm smelling lots more." They were at the edge of the forest "Everyone stop!"

Everybody stopped and Miroku and Adrien got off of Kirara while Sango stayed on. Sango spoke up "Everyone get ready!"

Inuyasha stood in front "Octavian, I want you to go off to the right with Miroku. Amari, I want you to stay behind me at all times. Adrien, go over beside Sango. Midari, stay with Shippo." All of the kids went to where they were supposed to be.

Everyone drew they're weapons. Almost twenty erupted from the trees, but they were small. Inuyasha looked at Octavian "Now! Do what I taught you!"

Octavian looked up at the demons then he held his sword up and with one swing they were gone. They just kept coming and coming and everyone was doing their best to kill them off, until there were two BIG ones left.

Inuyasha smiled. "Windscar!"

Both demons disappeared without a trace.

Kagome smiled "Nice!"

* * *

><p>When they got back into the village they sat down for dinner. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku were sitting side by side and across from them were Octavian, Shippo, Midari, Amari, and Adrien.<p>

The village leader looked them over. "Young girl."

Kagome looked up "Yes?"

"Were you originally a half-demon?"

"No, I was a priestess."

"Then why would you become a half-deamon?"

Inuyasha looked up "So she could bear my children."

"Interesting."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>STAY TUNED FOR...CHAPTER 26: GOING TO THE PRESENT!<span>_**


	26. Going to the Present

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Characters (except for the ones I make up) all I own is the plot, storyline, and of course the characters I make up.**_

_**Chapter 26: Going To The Present**_

Later that night when everyone was asleep Kagome asked Sango for a favor. "Can Inuyasha and I borrow Kirara for a little while tomorrow? We need to get back to my time fast and there's no way we can carry all four children the whole way."

"Absolutely Kagome."

"Thank you Sango."

Kagome went back into her and Inuyasha's room and laid down with him, curling up to him "Still awake?"

"Yes."

"Tomorrow were borrowing Kirara from Sango, You, Octavian, and I can all run, Amari, Adrien, and Midari can ride on Kirara, Shippo will go with us to the well so Kirara won't have to travel back on her own."

"Okay."

The next morning Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and the kids set off…They were at the well in a mere two hours and they thanked Kirara and jumped into the well.

The kids ran ahead of them "Grandma!" They all shouted.

Mrs. Higarashi ran out of the house and hugged them all "Oh Children! You smell like blood! Where have you been?"

"We went on our first mission Grandma, and I slew at LEAST 20 demons all alone!" Octavian exclaimed with pride.

"Wonderful! I was just about to cook dinner! How does steak sound to you guys?"

Inuyasha spoke up "Excellent, Kagome and I need to take the children and bathe them first though"

"Okay, take your time."

Inuyasha took Octavian into Sota's bathroom and Kagome took Amari, Midari, and Adrien into her bathroom.

When Inuyasha turned on the shower Octavian yelped and hid behind his father "Father! What is that strange thing?"

"It's a shower Octavian; it helps you bathe MUCH faster."

"Wow! That's amazing!"

Kagome helped the girls undress and explained to them what a shower was; she put them in it and went to get their clothes out of her room. Her mother said she had bought some.

Kagome got Inuyasha some green boxers that came down over his knees and a black muscle shirt. For herself she just got a bra and panties and a red knee length night gown. For Adrien, Amari, and Midari she got the same thing only Adrien's was blue, Amari's was pink, and Midari's was purple. For Octavian she got out gray pajama shorts and a white pajama shirt. She got all of their underwear (which conveniently matched what they were all individually wearing) and took Inuyasha and Octavian's clothes and put them outside Sota's bathroom. Then, she took her and the girls' clothes to the bathroom and got in the shower.

Midari looked up at her beautiful mother, she one day hoped to be as pretty as her. But she knew she had her mother's power and her father's stubbornness and wrath. With the violence and impatience she always showed she sometimes believed she would never be beautiful. _'Heh, why am I even thinking about beauty?' _ Midari thought as she exited the shower.

When they went down stairs for dinner the kids had never seen so much food in their lives. They lurched forward but Inuyasha silently stopped them. They all fell silent and still "Yes father."

Mrs. Higarashi looked at them strangely. "Inuyasha didn't say anything."

Inuyasha looked at her "I silently told them not to act like savages. That's how I communicate with them when their about to act up. I silently growl and they straighten up and act right."

Mrs. Higarashi stared in wonder "Wow, that's so cool."

"Yeah I know. Now let's eat."

…

After they all ate Kagome went to her mother "Mom, I need to take Inuyasha out tonight. We need time alone…can I have some money for a hotel? Please. I have about a hundred but I need a little more. I want to get a fancy one. Please help me out ma."

Her mother agreed and handed her some money.

"Thank you mom, this is plenty enough…Now will you watch the children?"

"Certainly dear."

"Thanks mom."

…

Kagome ran upstairs and packed…she threw on a tight pair of jeans over her see thru red panties and a red blouse over her see thru red bra. She threw Inuyasha a pair of jeans and a Jacket. "Get dressed, were going out and my ma is watching the kids."

The kissed their children good night and went out the door.

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 27: A Special Night In Paradise**_


End file.
